


The Best Way

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [16]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: She gave him the smile that Dean had shown her and Sam wanted to lap at the edges of it, pull her close, and wrap himself around her until there was something real inside.





	The Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of  Supernatural/Terminator: tscc, Sam/Cameron, whipped cream

 

  
Sam looked at the bowl in front of him and then back up to Cameron.  "Do you have any idea how amazing this is?"

 

 

She gave him the smile that Dean had shown her and Sam wanted to lap at the edges of it, pull her close, and wrap himself around her until there was something real inside.  It could never happen, she would never have emotions or feel the things he did, but with all the things they'd seen and done in his lifetime, he couldn't help but have that little bit of hope that somehow they'd find the wizard and give the tin man his heart.

 

 

"Do the others know?"  He asked.  She nodded.  "Good."

 

 

He swiped his finger in the bowl, the thick whipped cream coating his finger and he licked it off, reveling in the taste.  He couldn't remember when he'd last tasted anything half as good.

 

 

"Do you know the best way to eat whipped cream?"  He asked.  When Cameron shook her head Sam smiled.  "Take off your clothes and lay down."  He said with a wicked grin.

 

 

He just hoped John and Dean hurried up because he wasn't about to waste this moment. 

 


End file.
